


PINTO 马戏团AU 绝对信任（一发完）

by Whoremaster7



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoremaster7/pseuds/Whoremaster7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach和Chris是在马戏团一起长大的孤儿，他们从未离开彼此，在这里他们都是飞刀手</p>
            </blockquote>





	PINTO 马戏团AU 绝对信任（一发完）

Zach和Chris就像一对卵生兄弟，尽管他们一点也不像，也没有一点血缘关系，他们甚至有着鲜明的性格差别，Zach几乎是理性的代表，而Chris，好像把Zach的感性都抢到了自己的身上

他们都是丢在马戏团被 Chasel捡到 的弃婴，Zach只比Chris早到一年，然而那个时候的他们显然还没有记忆，所以从记事起他们的生命里永远都不是只有自己一个人。

他们一起训练，一起吃饭，睡同一张床

Chris有着很好的平衡能力，他一开始的工作是走钢丝，直到有一次在训练中的失误，他的左脚打滑了，直接从钢丝下摔下来。正在下面练着飞镖的Zach在惊呼声中冲了过去，还好马戏团很穷，场地一点也不大，Zach和Chris的距离几乎就只有用高度来计算。不幸的是Zach只是死死抱住了Chris的头，Chris的左腿却骨折了，不过幸好Chasel老爹学过几招接骨，只是那之后Chris对高空有了阴影，他不可能再上钢丝了。

那时的Chris只有七岁，接下来的十多年里他和Zach一起开始了扔飞刀这项表演

之后他们成了唯一一对配合扔飞刀的人

Zach扔的准确而有力，简单笔直的路线直击目标，再侧过身子恭敬的向观众行李

Chris就不一样了，他喜欢把刀那在手上，用灵巧的手指玩弄，时不时还会对观众席里的少妇眨眨眼

理性的极端和感性的尽头堪称完美的配合，再加上两人即便永远带着面具也能为绝佳的身材而感叹，马戏团的生意火了好一阵子

然而马戏团终究是马戏团

人们会腻，会不屑

但Zach和Chris不1在乎，他们拥有彼此，还有抚养他们的Chasel老爹，以及能够活下去的一些费用

Zach和Chris正式在一起是在Chris成年的那个晚上，他们已经演出了一天，累的确实够呛。Zach一边换着衣服一边乐滋滋的看着桌子上的一个破戒指，那是很早以前他在演出后清理观众席时捡到的，几年来他时不时就会拿出来擦拭，然后小心翼翼的放进自己的口袋里，就是为了等到今天，他要在今晚告诉Chris，他们已经不能离开彼此了那不如正式在一起

然而当Zach走进Chris房间的时候，他戏剧性的看到了另一个男人，那个男人的手正揉捏着Chris的臀部，一副熟练的样子，天知道他睡过多少男人了。

但是别碰Chris

Zach的大脑和动作是在同时行动的，以至于Chris还没来得及惊讶Zach为什么回来，就已经听到骨骼相击的声音。

赶走男人并不困难，那不是个浑身肌肉的大块头，而是典型的夜店男

“你知道你在干什么吗Chris”这是Zach第一次吼Chris，十多年里第一次

他们也时常有过争吵，甚至还打过架，但都没有这一次更让Zach生气。

“Zach我成年了！”Chris的火气也蹭蹭的向上

“你成年要干的第一件事就是要赶快把自己的屁股给站街男献出去么”不等Zach说完Chris满脸涨的通红一拳朝他打过去。Zach凭借力气上的绝对优势死死扣住Chris的手腕：“你这么急着那还不如我还帮你”

听说后来Chris第二天的时候眼睛都是肿的，打死不从床上下来

至于Chris的右手无名指上多出来的破戒指是怎么回事，没人知道也没人去在意

Zach和Chris会坐在地上一起看满天星，会在没有演出的时候来一发，会用凑出来的钱去买一瓶啤酒，一人喝一口，只有最后一杯时往往会在接吻中将最后的酒水消释干净

——

“Zach”在Chasel老爹单独把Zach叫出去之前，一切都是如同童话故事一样的美好：“你和Chris，我只可以带一个人去法国，我们只允许有一个飞刀手”

“那我们都不去”Zach几乎想都没有想，没有Chris的地方他绝对不会去，他离不开Chris

“你听我说完Zach”Chasel老爹深吸了一口气：“这是唯一的一次机会，如果失去了，我们很快就要彻底破产了你很明白这一点，到时候，我们三个还有马戏团的其他杂工都会死，他们已经很老了，没有谁会给他们饭吃”

“那你带Chris走”Zach立刻回答道，他的手心已满满都是汗珠，他不能离开Chris，那等于把他整个人硬生生的撕成两半，但同样，他不能看着朝夕相处的朋友和Chasel老爹流浪而死

Chasel老爹似乎一点也不惊讶：“而你知道，我和你讨论这件事就代表着我想带走的是你”

“你疯了么，Chris怎么可能一个人活得下去，他根本就不知道外面的世界是有多恐怖，他会被那些自认为高人一等的渣滓玩弄到死”Zach不可思议的看着Chasel

“是法国那边指名要你，”Chasel老爹不停的揉着自己的太阳穴，颤抖的把一柄飞刀递到Zach面前：“飞刀演出难免会有失误，Chris一死，你就可以以另一个身份在法国发展，成为一流的飞刀手，我们都是带着面具的，以后没有人知道是你”

Zach猛地向后退：“我绝不会杀Chris，那就像你让我自杀”

“Zach！你好好看看你的周围，这些已经只能打杂毫无生存能力的老人，都是你和Chris的恩人，你再想想吧，”Chasel老爹站起身，颤抖的右手重重地拍在Zach的肩膀上：“不过孩子，决定权终究在你，明天的演出飞刀手只有你，Chris会被绑在转盘上，你只有一次几会，用这个告诉我你的决定”Chasel再一次慎重的拿起飞刀

——

Zach再没有比此时更纠结的时刻了。而Chris什么都不知道，还在为新的演出感到无比的激动

“Chris”Zach走到Chris身边，轻轻抱住拍着他的背：“别紧张”

Chris看不见Zach现在的表情，否则他绝对不会笑的那么开心：“Zach我怎么觉得你比我还紧张”

旁边的人开始催促，Zach才不舍得放开Chris

“放松点Zach，我绝对的相信你”Chris一边任人把自己绑上一边冲Zach眨眨眼

“Chris，你还恐高吗”Zach觉得自己的喉咙在嘶哑，可他必须装出什么事都没有

“也许吧，毕竟我已经很久没到过高处了”Chris思索着回答

“其实高空很美好的，有云，有星星”Zach用指甲掐着自己手心的肉：“一会儿你就闭上眼睛，想着这些，演出很快就结束了”

Chris笑了起来：“那要是我摔下去了呢”

“我会接住你，就像那次一样”Zach脱口而出

“我绝对相信你的Zach”Chris当真闭上了双眼

舞台上的灯光开始会聚，在阵阵掌声中Zach带着和以往一样的白色面具，优雅的向观众鞠躬

飞刀开始在他手指间转动。

飞刀离开了他的手心，如同以往一样，笔直而有力

 

我绝对相信你


End file.
